Ancient Love
by TiAmoItalia
Summary: Reunited with her long-lost cousin, Seto, Tea is somehow sent back thousands of years into the time of the Egyptians. With only her memory, she finds love from the Pharaoh Atemu. AnzuxYami ficcie! COMPLETE!
1. Protolouge

So many screams  
  
People running from their deaths  
  
The glorious kingdom is enveloped in flames  
  
But one, a young boy. He runs with his mother who carries her infant baby  
  
But no longer to hold on, the boy is left with the baby...alone...to find a new kingdom...... 


	2. Chapter One

**_This story is happily dedicated to my dear cousin, Shiro! We've gone thought thick and thin ...to a crappy Italian Pressuti Bus, hot bus drivers  
named Luca, and gelato with a hot cappicino...  
This story is for you CUZ!  
Loves,  
Lucia_**

* * *

"HUH?!" Tea sprang up from her bed. Looking at the clock, it read six o'clock. "Just another weird dream..." she sighed laying back down in her warm bed.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning. Tea was found hanging out at an old friend's place. She was joined with her friends Joey, his sister Serenity, Tristan, Yugi, and his older brother Yami. All were telling eachother funny jokes until Grandpa Muto came walking in. 

"Yugi? You have mail. You too Yami," The grandfather walked into the room with two letters in his hand, and handed it to his grandsons.

"You've got mail- AOL!" Tea chirped, getting a giggle from Serenity.

"Thanks Grandpa" Yugi said with a smile. He looked at the address it was sent from.

**Domino High School  
PO Box 785893  
Domino, America 44526**

"Oh great! This must be our report card!" he said with a smile. He took out a card witch had his grades on it. Yami did the same.

"Whatcha get Yueg?" Joey asked him in a rather low voice. Yugi looked at the card and smiled.

"All A's once again!" Yugi yelled with pleasure. Tea smiled at Yugi.

"I also seemed to get strait A's" Yami said with a smile.

"Congrats you two! I got mine a week ago and...um, I got A's and B's." Tea said with a weak smile.

"That's not a bad thing," Yugi said. Serenity nodded.

"I got the same grades Tea," she said. Tea sighed loudly.

"I can do better," Tea replied with a shrug. "Witch reminds me, I need to get my mail. You guys are welcome to come for the walk."

"Sure, why not?" Tristan said standing up from the couch. "Its not far is it?" Joey complained.

"Nah, maybe 10 minutes,"  
  
When they got outside, Joey started making jokes about blonds. They were only funny because he was a blond telling the jokes.  
  
"Here we are! You guys wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Tea said showing them her box key and then running inside. Tea spotted her teacher, Mrs. Lancaster, while finding her box.

"Oh! Hello Tea!" she said with a smile.

"Hi!" Tea said back as she opened her box of mail. She took out a huge JCPenny magazine, the latest Duel Monsters magazine, and a couple of letters.  
As she walked out the door, she noticed that there was a letter for her. She looked at the sent address:

** Seto Kaiba  
Kaiba Corporation  
Office # 01  
Domino City, NY 45076  
Attn: Miss Tea Gardener**

Tea froze, staring at the address.

"Tea? What's up? You ok?" Yugi asked with concern.

"We need to get home, NOW!" she replied as she started to run; the others close behind.

"Tea? Why are we running?!" Tristan yelled to her. She didn't reply.  
As they reached her house and ran in, Tea dropped the rest of the mail and then ran upstairs to her room. Serenity followed her.  
She peeked into her room, then walked in.

"Tea, what's wrong?" She asked. Tea was kneeling at the side of her bed and had already opened the letter. She read it aloud so Serenity could hear it.  
  
_ Dear Tea,  
My dear cousin. Has it been almost 10 years since I last saw you? It has. I know you hardly remember me, but I'll be visiting you and your grandmother very soon. I'll be down for three months, away from work, just to catch up with you. Be waiting for me outside when I arrive? I await you smile on your sweet 16.  
Sincerely,  
Seto Kaiba  
_  
Serenity just stood there; then walked over to her and sat down. She looked at Tea's face and saw that she was crying.

"I'm so happy. Seto is my only cousin; almost like my big brother. When my parents died, my whole family just 'disappeared'. I don't know were they are. All I remember is my mom on the ground and me crying. I think I was only a year old," She said.

"Then after that, it was Seto who came and got me before I could of gotten hurt. Then all I remember is that I ended up with my grandmother..." she thought.

"I thought he died! Killed by a gun-man."

"Gun-man? Like an assasin?" Serenity asked with a gasp.

"Uh-hu. Like my parents were," Tea said quietly. She then smiled softly.

"And I even forgot my own birthday is coming!" she added

"Wait a sec, that means when your grandma dies, you and um.... what's his name?" Serenity asked turning red.

"Seto?" she replied with a weak smile.

"Yes, um, Seto; well you and Seto will be the last remaining people in your family!" She said

"I know, I know." She replied with tears in her eyes. "I'm happy yet, I'm scared Serenity!" she said and she fell into her helpful arms. She held onto her, knowing how she feels. Joey and Serenity's parents split up when they were young. She hadn't seen Joey until some years after.  
  
A week has passed and Tea has never felt so anxious. Since the Muto brothers are Tea's neighbors, they kept her company in her living room.

"I wonder if he changed. What am I saying, of course he has!" Tea said to her self. Yami looked over at her.

"How long have you known Seto?" he asked her turning the channel on the TV. Tea blushed. Having his crimson eyes on her always had that affect.

"Since I was a baby. He's the one who really took care of me. I mean my parents took great care of me, but Seto always wanted to feed and play with me." She said with a giggle. "Grandma told me one time he even wanted to change me! But he never did again!" Yugi started to laugh hysterically. Tea frowned at him, and then tackled him. Both started to laugh and tackle each other. Yami arching an eyebrow at her.

"Tea! Yugi! Settle down now. Seto will be here very soon." Tea's grandma said as she put some cookie dough into the oven.

"Yes Grandma!" Tea said to her grandma, but didn't do as she was told. She jumped on Yami's back as he stood up from the couch.

"Piggy-back?" he asked her. She nodded excitedly. He went down the porch stairs and ran down the sidewalk with her on his back. Closly followed by Yugi who happened to have his camera.

"Say cheese!" Yugi yelled as he took an action shot. Tea smiled at the camera.  
  
"Yami, turn around! Seto might pass us!" she said to him.

"Right! Here we go!" Yami said tightening his grip on Tea's legs and running faster.

"Go Yami! GO GO!!!" she yelled. Yami suddenly caught his shoe and tripped on the sidewalk. She flew off Yami's back and landed hard...on a guy!  
  
_"OOMFF!"_  
  
"TEA?" Yugi screamed. He managed to get a picture of he landing.

"Tea?! Are you ok?" Yami asked as he got up and ran over to her and the guy. The guy got up and then helped Tea up on her feet. Yugi reached her and looked to see if she was hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sir! I hope you're not hurt!" Tea said apologetically. Her face turned blood red.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" he said to her kindly. She looked up at the guy and saw that he had Azure blue eyes and had brown hair. He wore a very long black trench. He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. Tea stared at him. He's kind of cute. The guy cleared his throat and looked at the brothers.

"Do you any of you know if this is the Gardener household is? Please tell me, this is the place." He said with a business like voice.

"Yes, my friend here is a Gardener." Yami said, nodding toward Tea.  
  
"Really? Now, would you be Miss Tea Gardener?" "Last I checked I was." She answered. The guy's eyes went soft and he looked laid back. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

_ "Oh my God..."_ Tea said covering her hands with her mouth. 


	3. Chapter Two

"_Its you!_ Seto! I can't believe its you!" she threw her arms around him hugged him tight. He pulled her away gently and looked down to her(him being a head's taller than her). She looked into his azure eyes and realized they were the same color as hers.

"I'm here now. Like the old days. I've decided to move here too. Work isn't very far after all." he said to her. He closed his eyes, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll never leave you alone again." Seto whispered to her. She looked up to Seto and smiled. She then turned to Yami and Yugi.

"Seto. These are my dear friends Yami and Yugi Muto." She said to him with a smile. Seto put a more serious face on and held out a hand. He shook both of their hands.  
  
"Pleasure is mine gentlemen," Seto said with a ghost of a smile. Yami nodded and put a hand on Tea's shoulder.

"We should be going Tea. Let you two get settled in," he said. Yugi nodded said to his goodbye. He followed his older brother.

"Bye guys!" she yelled as she waved her hand. "

He looks like a nice boy, Yami" Seto said to her. "Is he your boyfriend??" he asked with a grin

"He's just my friend Seto. Both of them," Tea said with a frown.

"Sure he is." Seto replied turning his back on her and started walking fast toward the porch door.

"SEETOO!!!!!!" she yelled and jumped on his back. He caught her and ran inside the house with her.

* * *

Inside the Muto house, Yami was watching Tea and Seto chatting their hearts out. He had a view from his bedroom window. Then heard the phone ring, picked it up and said: 

"Hello? Mutou residence."

"Hey, Is Yugi there?" Joey's voice answered.

"Yes, but he's resting now Joey," Yami said in a sigh.

"Dude, Yam, you don't sound so good. What's da matter?"

"Oh, I'm fine...but...Tea's last remaining family member came to live with her and her grandma. His name is, I recall, Seto." Joey gasped.

"Yami! Seto? As in the Seto Kaiba?! Man he loaded and dangerous!" Joey yelled into the phone. Yami had to hold the receiver away from his ear for a moment, and then held it back to his ear.

"Yea, I've heard of his reputation. What do you mean dangerous?" he started again.

"Seto is like the _Godfather_ of the _Mafia_!" Joey waited for a reply. "I hear he killed people by just saying so! Just like in the movies!"

"Joey. Lay off the popcorn for a while," Yami laughed. But Seto can't be all that bad though. He really loves her as if she was his daughter. Yami had the impression that Seto would never lay a harmful finger on Tea. He wants to protect her just like he wanted to protect.

"Well I some things to do Joey, I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"Take it easy Yami." And they both hung up.

* * *

The next day, Tea was woken up by Seto jumping on her bedside playfully. 

**_ "WAAA!" _**

"Geez! Seto! You scared the living hell out of me!" She said as she pushed him off the bed and got up.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go to school today. Then I would get to hang out with you." She said as she searched her closet for her school uniform.

"Skip school just for that? Don't tell me you forgot what today is..." Seto replied as he got up from the floor. She stood there and thought. Then it hit like a rock.

"Today is my 16th Birthday!" she yelled in delight.

"She remembers...and here is a little something for you," He pulled out a long and thin box with silver wrapping paper on it.

"Seto, you didn't need to get me anything. You are my gift." She said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. But he shoved the gift into her hands. She looked at him and smiled. She then carefully tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside the box was a diamond rose.

"Oh, Seto! Its beautiful!" she took the rose out carefully and held it up to the sunlight. "Its diamond," He said with a smirk. Tea almost dropped the rose.

"Real **DIAMOND**??!" she gasped. Seto nodded. Tea ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Alright. Get dressed," Seto said. Tea set down the rose on her nightstand and then went to get dressed.

"Excuse me while I get ready also." Seto said as he made his way out the door.

"Ready for what?"

"School" he said as he left her room. She paused and then smiled to herself. She almost forgot, he was a senior college student.  
  
After getting ready and eating breakfast, Seto and Tea left for school.

"Seto, wait." Tea told him as she made her way over to Yami's house.

"Why?" he said as he watched her.

"I _always_ walk to school with Yami." She said as she knocked on the  
door. Yugi opened the door and smiled. 

"Hey Tea! Happy Birthday!" he said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Yugi!" He let go of her and walked down the porch stairs. Yugi called to Yami.

"Good morning Yugi." Seto said to him with another shake of the hand.

"Morning Seto". Yugi replied with a smile.

"The university is a ways off from the high school, so I'll be off." Seto said as he adjusted the strap on his laptop bag.

"Okay." Tea said as she kissed his cheek. He left with a goodbye from Yugi.  
  
_ "Yami!!"_


	4. Chapter Three

At lunchtime, Joey and Yugi were going at it, with a duel. _You guessed it_. Yugi was winning.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yugi out loud and clear.

"Damn! Ok then.." Joey drew a card from her deck.

"Ok then, I play the Reaper of the Cards in defense mode!" he said

"Good move Joey" Tea said

"I prefer dragons." Seto said from behind Tea.

"Hello Seto." Yugi said as he placed a card face down on the magic card zone.

"Well, some people don't have three of them!" Tea said and kissed his cheek. Yugi and Joey weren't listening.  
  
"Ok then, my Feral Imp will attack that face down card!" Yugi said with confidence.

"Bad move Yugi! Its my Red Eyes Black Dragonl!" he said happily. "Damn I'm good!" he added.

Serenity looked at Seto and blushed. He noticed her but just smiled.

"Huhmn, Tea?" Seto said clearing his throat.

"Oh ya! Seto, this is Joey, his sister Serenity. Tristan. You know Yami and Yugi. And this is Ryou," Tea pointed out.

"Pleasure is mine," Seto said casually. Tea sighed out loud. "I have to leave for class," Seto said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh! Yami, come here for a moment please?" Seto called over. He looked puzzled and then stood up and walked over to him.

"What is it?" Yami asked him.

"What are they doing?" Tea asked Serenity. She shrugged

"Looks like your cousin is just talking to Yami." Ryou replied as he flipped a page in his book.  
"Ok Yami, here is the deal. I say we through Tea a birthday surprise party and I really don't know who to invite, so, could you tell all of her friends? Or at least some?" he asked calmly.

"Of course," Yami said with a smile.

"Thank you. I see a fine friendship coming," he said and took off.  
  
After school:  
  
"Hey Yami, wanna walk home with me?" Tea asked as she made her way off school property.

"Sorry Tea. I got to get some medicine, I'm afraid Yugi went home sick earlier today." Yami said as he took off in the opposite direction.

"Ok then, I dunno were Seto is so, I'll just walk home alone." She said sadly.

On her way, she was thinking about what she wanted for her birthday and Christmas.  
Defiantly a _PS2!_ Maybe_ Xenosaga_ too...Oh! ._ Hack_ sounds good! Gah! I must have _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Final Fantasy 7!_ How about _Jack and Daxter_? Maybe...ooo! _Soul Reaver 2_ and _Devil May Cry_! I wonder if they make a game for _Inuyasha?_

She soon passed bye a shop and something caught her eye.

"Oh wow! I love that necklace! I hope someone gets it for me!" she said as she admired its beauty.

"It reminds me of my rose" she added.

_ "I think your prettier!"_ a voice said as her mouth was covered. She was hauled into a dark ally and then thrown against the wall.

"Alright now pretty, give me your money and I won't hurt you too much."

"Too much? Let me go! Hellmph!" she tried to finish but the guy covered her mouth. Tears began to roll down her eyes as he searched her for money.

"Let her go!" Seto yelled as he ran into the ally. He pulled a gun out from his belt.

"Shoot me and you'll shoot her!" the guy said as he pulled a knife from his belt and held it to her neck.

_"SETO!"_ Seto tried to scream through the guy's hand.

"Is that a knife? _Pathetic_!" Seto said with a chuckle. He put away his gun and pulled out an odd looking machine attached to his arm.

"Oh wow! The little guy is goanna hurt me with his toys.Theres nothing you can do Kaiba!" The guy said with a laugh. Although Seto matched his height. Seto smiled at him sinisterly. He pulled a card out and placed it on the boared.

"I'm sure you know what this is. If not, it's called a dragon." He said evilly.

"A dragon?" The guy asked, tightening his grip on Tea. She looked into Seto's eyes and was surprised to see no mercy in them.

"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Seto yelled. From out of no where, a beautiful white dragon appeared before them.

_"Holy shit!"_ the man said as he dropped Tea. She crawled toward the safety of Seto.

"Get the fuck out of here before I really get angry!" Seto said with a growl. At that, the guy ran out of the ally for dear life. Seto turned off the diskette and kneeled down to Tea.

"Are you alright?" he said as he hugged her tight.

"I'm fine. Lets just go home please." She replied as she looked up at him. He kissed her on her head and then helped her up on her feet.  
On her feet, she stared at the diskette. Seto saw her staring.

"What is that thing??" she asked. He just looked at her and gave her a week smile. Tea went to his side and he put and arm over her.

"Come on, your grandmother is probably worried." He said as they started to walk down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter Four

When they got home and to the porch door, Seto had put his hands over Tea's eyes.

"Seto? What are you doing?" Tea said with a little jolt.

"Hang on, almost there and..." He said as he opened the door.

_ "SURPRIZE!"_ Seto lifted his hands to reveal a surprise birthday party. Her eyes lit up to see gifts and a pretty cake. Her friends were all there too.

"Is this all for me?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Nope! Fooled'ya, its all for me!" Joey said in sarcasm. Yugi came up to her with roses in his hand. Tea blushed and took them.

"They're beautiful Yugi!" she said. Quickly, she kissed him on his cheek. Whiched caused Joey and Tristan to 'ooo' playfully. Looking to Seto, she said.

"Oh THANK YOU!" Giving Seto a hug, the party began.

* * *

Everyone was talking, eating, and having a great time. Tea's grandmother's cookies were a big hit.  
**_DING  
  
DANG  
  
DONG _**

****The doorbell rang. Tea got up and walked to the door.

_"Coming!"_ she sang as she reached the door. When she opened it, she found a gang of kids in the door.

"Oh my god! Its you guys!" she said as she let them in. A tall raven haired kid named Duke checked her out.

"Damn, 16 huh? Look'n fine!" He said as he handed her a card.

_"Duke! Uhg!_ Happy birthday Tea!." A younger girl, named Rebecca, handed her a shiny pink gift. Tea and Rebecca hugged. Another tall boy named Malik followed her, handing Tea a box of chocolates.

"I really didn't know what to get you," he said sheepishly.

"I love chocolates! Thanks!." Tea said as she opened the box and smelled the fresh chocolate. "Here, I'll bring them to your grandma Tea." Serenity said as she carefully took the roses.

"Ok guys! Make your selves at home!" Tea said. They all smiled and headed to the snacks.

* * *

Once again, everyone ate, drank, played games, and talked their hearts out! Soon the lights went dim and Tea's grandma walked out of the kitchen with a chocolate iced cake with 16 candles lit on it. 

"All right children, its time for cake!" she announced as she set it on the table. Tea sat down right in front of the cake.

"Make a wish!" Rebecca said with a smile. Tea smiled back and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Ok, who wants a piece?" Tea's grandma asked with a knife in her hand, cutting the cake.

"The biggest should go to Tea." Ryou said as he received his piece.

"Geez. Ryou, you wanna make me fat?" Tea replied as she got a huge piece. "I'll never finish this Nonna!" she said as she picked up her fork. Ryou looked a bit bashful after saying such a thing.

"Then. Let me help Ya!" Joey said as he sat on her lap and grabbed a fork.

"Joey! You can have some but get off me!" she said playfully. He scooted over and started eating the cake. He didn't realize the death glare coming from Seto.

"Prime example of the American appetite," Tristan sighed.

"Nonna, um..can I open my gifts?" Tea said with the old puppy eyes. Everyone smiled.

_"Si bella,"_ She said as she picked up the remaining of the cake. Tea got up and rushed to her gifts. Everyone followed and found a place in the living room to watch.  
She picked up a small purple gift from Serenity. Tea opened it and found the dolphin necklace that she saw earlier.

"Serenity! This is the one I wanted! Thanks!" she said as she put it on. Serenity smiled, then blushed from getting a positive wink from Seto. Joey and Tristan both got up and handed Tea 2 packs of Duel Monster cards.

"We really didn't know what to get you but Yugi suggested it." They both said together. Tea took the packs and smiled.

"I'll open them later." She said as she put them on the coffee table.

"Good! Because I really don't want to find out that you got a good card!" Joey said, sitting down. Tea looked at the white roses that Yugi gave her, and then picked up a gold present. It was from Yami. The gift was heavy and was as thick as a book. She tore off the wrapping paper and inside was a gold book with the eye of Anubis on the cover. In the corner of the book, it had her name in silver.

"It's a diary. I know it's big, but the Egyptians use to write in books like that." Yami said. His face turned red as a smiled appeared on Tea's face. Tea's grandma stood up and handed her a box that looked like clothes were inside.

"Hope you like it dear" she.

She opened the box and inside was a gold pajama gown. It had long sleeves and had silver lace at the bottom. Tea took it out of the box and held it up. She smiled brightly.

_"Grazie Nonna."_ She replied as she held the gown to her.

"I'm gonna try it on right now!" she took off to her room.

"Um, does anyone know what they just said? Cuz I wanna know." Duke asked.

"They were complementing the dress genius." Marik told him with a smile.

"You know Italian? But you're Japanese!" a puzzled look appeared on Duke's face. He heard footsteps and saw Tea walk in.  
"How do I look guys?" she said as she twirled around. Seto looked at her hard. It almost looked like she had wings.

"It suits you," Yami said as he looked at her. She blushed scarlet.  
  
"Here, why don't you pop this into the DVD and we'll watch it. Its called _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_." Seto said as he handed it to Tea. She then got up and popped in the CD and pressed play.

"Oh! I've wanted to see this one." Ryou said as he sat back in his chair.

"What ever." Joey said as he sat back on the couch.

* * *

An hour has passed and Tea was looking really tired. Seto notice this and put a pillow on his lap. 

"You wanna lie down on my lap?" he whispered to her. She nodded and rested her head on the pillow on his lap. She immediately fell asleep. Seto couldn't help but smile down at her. He stroked her hair gently as he watched the movie. Yami looked at his watch and then got up.

"It's getting late, we should go now." Everyone but Seto and Tea got up.

"Good night everyone." Seto said. "Yami, thanks again" he added.

"Only for a friend" he said with a smile. He then walked out the door with the others.  
Seto just sat there looking down at the sleeping Tea.

"Seto, I'm going to bed. You should too." Nonna said to him as she walked up stairs to her room.

"Good night." He said but didn't move. After he heard a door shut, he picked Tea up and carried her to her room.  
Inside her room, Seto put her in bed. He sat next to her and smiled down at her. He took her hand and kissed it. Seto loved his little cousin. He'd do anything to protect her. Seto was his only family. He lost his little brother, Mokuba, in a terrible accident, Tea was the only one left. When her Grandmother dies, Seto and Tea will be the only living people in their family.  
Seto yawned and decided to take a little nap with Tea. He lied down next to her and held her in his arms. The moment he drifted off into a sleep, one of Tea's azure eyes opened. She looked over at the sleeping Seto and smiled sweetly.

"Nigh night Seto" she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She then went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N  
  
Yes I made Seto a _little nice_...but ah, it might just change....Say HI to SHIRO!**


	6. Chapter Five

* * *

In the morning, Seto woke up to see Tea cuddled in his arms. Smiling, he then got up. Yet, an arm was still under Tea.

"I need arm back." He whispered as he tried to pull his arm out from under her. He turned her over and his arm was free.

He crept out of her room and closed the door.

_Unusual, Sofia's not up _He looked at his watch and read _8:30_. He turned and headed to the grandmother's room.

"Sofia?"

Inside the room, Seto saw Tea's grandmother in bed. He walked over to her and noticed that she was very pale. His stomach dropped. _Oh no _Touching her neck, Seto felt no pulse against her cold skin.

_Tea will be devastated..._

_You're in a better place now, my friend_ He said with respect.

He quietly walked out of her room and saw that Tea just walked out of her room.

"What were you doing in grandma's room?" she said as she stretched. Seto felt uncomfortable, but had to tell her.

"Tea...your grandmother...has passed away," Seto said quietly.

It felt as if a knife cut her heart in two. Seto saw her face drain of color and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No, you must be mistaken..." Tea said desperately. She tried to pull from his embrace, but he wouldn't let go. She began to bang on his chest, and he finally let go.

She won't believe until she sees... 

Tea dashed into Sofia's room...and then screamed.

* * *

**_WWWEEERRRRR! WWWWWEEEEEEEEERR!_** (heh)

"What?" Yami looked out the window to see an ambulance outside of Tea's home. Yugi sat up curiously from bed, but began to cough violently. Yami turned to his younger sibling. 

"Yugi? Didn't you take your medicine?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, his head jerking as he coughed. "Look up,"

Yugi looked toward the ceiling, his coughing subsiding. Yami handed Yugi his pills, his grandfather then yelled for him.

"Yami! Come down here please." Grandpa yelled from down stairs. Yami did as he was told and rushed down the stairs.

"Grandpa Sugoroku, what happened next door?" Yami asked. His grandfather looked sad.

"I just got a call from young Tea's cousin." Grandpa started. He seemed to look for a name.

"Seto?" Yami said.

"Yes...err... Seto. Well it seems that her grandmother died this morning. You should go over there and try to comfort her. I know Seto must be trying his best, being the oldest now, so just go and help out. **OK?** I won't send Yugi out, him being sick and bedridden," he said to seriously.

"Of course I will," Yami said.

Grandpa smiled. "That's my boy." He added as he patted Yami's head.

He left the house and saw Tea standing on the porch. She watched as the officers took away Sofia's body. Tears staining her perfect face.

He walked down the steps and over to their porch.

"Tea," Yami said quietly. She looked down at him and walked over to him. She tried to smile put couldn't. He looked into her azure eyes that were littered with tears that ran down her pink cheeks. Yami whipped her tears away and pulled her into a tight embrace. She then broke down in tears.

"Yami! It's happening way too fast! It's just Seto and me. Were all alone." She dug her face into Yami's chest. "I didn't even get to say goodbye,"

"You guys aren't alone. You've got us...Tea, you have me," Yami responded. Tea nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up from he last comment.

"That means so much...to me." She said. Yami smiled coolly and, relented

letting her go from his hug.

Seto walked down from the porch and put an arm around Tea. Yami looked at Seto with a calm expression on his face.

"If you need anything, give us a call alright?" he said and offered his hand to shake. He smiled back and shook Yami's hand.

"Thanks you." Tea said as she started to walk up the porch stairs with Seto at her side.

_"Tea"_ Yami whispered as he watched them enter the house. He felt weird, his heart hurt...to see so many tears from such a beautiful girl...

* * *

A couple of months have passed by quick since Sofia passed away.. School has been out for the month and Christmas was just a week around the corner. She had just finished decorating the tree and house. Seto was outside, scraping the snow off the sidewalk.

_**Ding!**_

"Oh! Just in time." She said as she pulled out hot chocolate from the microwave. She poured the chocolate and let it cooled. Just to pass the waiting, she went outside to the porch and watched Seto labor over the snow. She felt a tug at her heart.

"Seto," she called. Putting on her coat and boots, she walked out to him. Seto threw down his shovel and looked at her curiously.

"I'm going for a walk. I made some hot chocolate for you, still in the microwave," Tea said. He gave her an awkward look.

"You're not going to join me?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"I just need to think...," she said. He watched her walk away and onto the sidewalk.

"Seto,"

Seto looked up and saw a black clad Yami walking toward him. His face going serious.

"Is Tea home?" Yami asked. Seto bent down and picked up his shovel.

"Haven't seen her all morning," he said as he began to shovel. Yami's brows knitted. _Wasn't that Tea who just left?_

"Where is she?"

"Dunno," Seto shrugged. Yami thanked him and began walking toward were he saw Tea. Seto called his name.

"Stay away. She's not doing so well these days," Seto said as he dropped the shovel and walked into his house.

Yami was awestruck.

Tea walked down the street, fresh snow falling to her face. Christmas music played from shops she passed and she watched little kids play in the snow.

_We use to do that..._

She saw a vision of her and her friends in kid form. She and Serenity would build a snowman, Joey and Tristan would throw snowballs at the team of Ryou and Yugi, Yami was always watching out for Yugi when they were young. Sofia and Sugoroku would always watch over the children.

_Grandma..._

A tear trickled down her cheek, it was cold.

"Tea?"

Tea whirled around to see Yami walking toward her. Her heart lifted.

"Yami," she said with a smile. He could see the lone tear on her cheek. He whipped it away.

"Sorry. I get a little teary when I think of her," Tea admitted. Yami shook his head.

"No need. She's in a better place,"

"I know,"

They began to walk together down the street. Yami pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. It looked like a newspaper clipping. She read:

**Chip Davis's _Mannheim Steamroller_**

**invites you to join us for this year's**

**Tokyo Christmas Celebration**

She looked at Yami, then back again.

**All ages' welcome.**

**Please dress formally.**

**Gifts are to be exchanged!**

**RSVP:**

**Tokyo Tower**

**6:30-11:30 pm**

**Call at: 574-0875 if needed.**

"Wow! I would die to go!" she said, eyes glittering.

"Well then, I'd love to take you," Tea said with a smile. Tea stared at him for a moment, then smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh thanks Yami!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his cheeks flare in red. He looked at her, then smiled.

* * *

Back at home, Yugi just put down the paper after reading the article in bed. He smiled maliciously. He then ran up to his room and searched his closet.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Didn't you ask Tea to the ball?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded curiously.

"Okay, so...!" Yugi replied as he took out a _white_ tuxedo.

"What the hell is _that_?!" Yami said in disgust as he looked at the tuxedo. "Oh hush! This is gonna be fun!" Yugi said with an evil smile at Yami.

"You must be getting worse brother," Yami said as he put a hand to Yugi's forehead. Yugi frowned.


	7. Chapter Six

_Ave Maria!  
Maiden mild!  
Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
For thou can't hear amid the wild  
This thou, this thou can't save amid, despair  
We slumbers safely tear the Mother  
Though we be man outcast relived  
Oh, Mainden, hear a maiden's sorrow  
Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child!  
Ave Maria  
  
Ave Maria, gracia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Maria, gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum  
  
The murky cavern's air so heavy  
Shall breath of balm if thou hast smiled  
Oh, Maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'  
Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria_

* * *

Tea walked down the snowy sidewalk. It was snowing softly and she was at Christmas peace. She felt sadness tugging on her heart, it was her first Christmas with Seto, but she won't have another with her grandmother.

_It's so pretty at Christmas _

She has gone in countless stores in a matter of hours. _Nothing_ either looked good, nor fit her, or was way too expensive (she didn't want to blow out Seto's card).

One more store. It was getting a bit late anyway.

* * *

Tea browsed around the shop. She was getting a bit frustrated at not finding a dress. She yelled out load, getting looks from other customers.

"Can I help you?"

Tea jumped, also scaring the sales lady. She sighed and started rummaging through the dresses.

"I need a dress-"

"For the Christmas Fest?" the lady finished for her. Tea smiled and nodded.

"I thought so. I think I know what to do," the sales lady said before disappearing behind the check-out counter. Tea waited patiently.

The lady re-appeared with a dress in her hand. Tea stared at it.

"What you think?"

"It...its...beautiful! Perfect!" Tea jumped happily "I'll take it!"

The sales lady smiled and put the dress down on the counter. Beeping the bare code, she looked at Tea.

"Someone special taking you?" she asked. Tea blushed at the thought of Yami.

"Uh-hu. A...really special guy...,"

* * *

Back at home, Tea tiptoed inside the house, and then sprinted up the stairs to her room. She quickly hid the dress in her closet.

"That's quite the dress," Seto said from behind. Tea smiled and turned to face him.

"Do you have something to wear?" she said, hoping he wasn't going to ask the price.

"Hope so, with the price on that dress, I hope I have some money buy rags." He responded playfully. Tea frowned.

* * *

The next week crept slowly. Then she was ready to go. Grabbing her coat, she called for Seto.

"Seto? I'm ready!"

No response. She called his name again.

"Seto?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table.

**See you there**

**-Kaiba**

Confused, she put the note down. Feeling left out, she took the phone and dialed for a cab.

_Kaiba?_

* * *

"Oh my god!" she said as she paid the cab driver and looked up at Tokyo Tower. The whole tower was draped in decorations for Christmas, and standing in front of it was a tall, beautifully decorated, Christmas tree. Tea had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Welcome madam! May I take your coat?" a man dressed in a tuxedo asked her politely. Tea shrugged of her coat and handed it him. She walked to the dance floor, looking around for Yami.

She watched other people dancing on the floor. She wanted to dance...with Yami

_I feel like a princess at a beautiful ball, waiting for her prince charming to arrive. _

Not long after Tea's arrival when Yami arrived at the ball in his white tux. He spotted Tea, who was looking for him, and smiled gently.

"Hmm," Tea looked around for a familiar face of a friend. Any friend or someone she's seen in school. Just someone to talk to.

Tea decided to get a drink, until something took her hand and spun her. She stopped with one foot in front of the other, very professional. She smiled as she saw it was Yami.

"Yami. You always turn up in the right moment!" Tea said happily.

"Did I keep you waiting?" he asked as he took her hand again.

"I'd wait forever...," she responded. Yami pulled her close. He dipped her.

As he pulled her pack up, he purred.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said blushing. _He purred! _Her cheeks felt like fire.

"Shall we have this dance?" he asked with a smile. Tea's heart felt so light. She took his hand he offered and he led her out to the middle of the floor. Manheim Steamroller began to play a song called "We Three Kings". A Christmas song.

_1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4..._Tea counted in her head. Yami was a strong dance leader. They danced in a circle, Tea's dress flowing elegantly behind her. Fast, then slow, him leading her. People were in aw as they watched the young couple, their eyes glued to each other.

As the song died, Yami spun her gently and brought her back to him, their faces mere inches away.

"Thank you Yami."

"For what?" he said gently.

"For everything. For just being you," She said, looking into his amethyst eyes. He smiled and nodded his head once gently. They were both silent.

"My pleasure," he finally said in her ear. Tea smiled and looked him in the eyes. Yami closed in on the remaining space and kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and felt Yami finally kissing her.

They stopped kissing when they heard a cheer of people behind them. The whole crowd was watching. Tea and Yami both blushed red. Both walked off he dance floor with embarrassed smiles.

"Didn't Seto come along?" Yami asked as he got some drinks for them._ Chianti_ white wine.

"Oh! I forgot about him! I don't know if he's here yet." She said a bit embarrassed. Yami handed her the glass and she took a sip. The drink burned her throat pleasantly.

"Drinking without us? Dude! Especially without me! How could you Yam?!" a voice yelled from behind Yami. It was Joey. Serenity, Ryou, and Tristan were with him too.

"Milady," Ryou said as we walked up and kissed Tea's hand. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose in his outer breast pocket. Tristan a navy blue tuxedo, and Serenity had a green short dress with red roses in her hair. Very festive.

"Tea, you look great in that beautiful dress!" Serenity said, looking at her with a smile. Tea's dress was a long navy blue dress with a huge rose on the front of her dress. The middle looked as if it was wrapped around her tummy. She also had a gold necklace that had a ruby on it. It was her Nonna's necklace.

"Must have maxed out the credit card! Seto must have been pissed." Tristan added.

"No, actually he doesn't know the price!" Tea said with a giggle. _Or did he?_ She said as an afterthought.

After dancing to Christmas songs _Chiming of the Bells, Rudolph, God rest ye Marry Gentlemen, _and _Felicenavida. _The gang was tired. They all sat at a table and ordered some appetizers.

"We'll take the calamari and he mozzarella sticks" Ryou said to the waiter.

"Calamari? What's that?" Joey asked.

"Its my favorite, its fried squid. Very good!" Ryou answered with a wink.

"Fried squid? Yuck! You only like it because you're friggn European!" Joey said in playful disgust. Ryou smiled weakly.

"He's just joking Ryou." Serenity said looking at him. Tea looked at Yami and smiled, weakly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting and arm around her back. "It's Seto right?" Yami said coolly. Tea looked into his all knowing eyes.

"Ya, he said he would come." She said to him. Silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our last song for the fest." An announcement came.

"Seto didn't come." Tea said, trying to hold back tears. Yami held her tightly.

Yami took Tea's hand and looked at her. "Lets go home?"

"All right," She said sweetly. They headed out the door. The new couple said their good-byes and left.

Unknown to Tea, eyes followed her every movement.

* * *

Outside it was snowing lightly. The snow tickled Tea's face gently as she looked back at the beautiful tower.

Yami held his arm out for a cab until Tea put her arm on his and pushed it down gently.

"No. Lets just walk home. It's so peaceful...in the snow." She said as if in lala land.

"All right then." He said. They started to walk in silence. Tea broke the silence as she looked into the dark sky.

"Hey, would you live in space?" she said as she looked skyward. Into nothingness.

He was silent. "It's a cold, endless, lonely place. It's beautiful yes. Yet I would never want to live up in space." He said quietly, yet seriously. Tea looked down at her feet, then took his hand in hers. She was happy when he gripped hers in return.

They didn't speak until they reached the house. Two police cars were parked outside their home.

"What's going on?" Yami said with confusion. Tea looked closer.

"The house door is wide open too!" Tea said running inside.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called into the house. Yami put a hand on Tea's mouth and hushed her. She nodded and Yami let go of her. They then herd footsteps coming toward them. Yami stepped in front of Tea to protect her. A cop walked out of the living room.

"I'm so sorry. The door was opened and I came in. I have some important information for Miss Tea Gardener and Mr. Seto Kaiba." He said seriously. Yami let his guard down and closed the front door.

"Next time please wait until we are home!" Tea said disapprovingly.

"Like I said, I'm very sorry ma'm. Please, sit, we have a lot to talk about." He said pointing to a chair. Yami leaned against the wall as he glared at the cop. The cop didn't notice.

"First, my name is Detective Tetsuya Yukishiro. Second, your cousin Kaiba..." he said looking at Tea

"...cannot be your true guardian," He finished.

"Why not?"

"Your mother and father's will only left Sofia Gardener as your legal guardian until you are eighteen. Kaiba was not listed," He added as he handed her a huge box.

"When Sofia died, she wanted you to have this. It's your mother and father's belongings."

Yami stood up straight and folded his arms with a glare on his face.

"So what are you going to do with Tea?" he said as he moved toward her.

"Well, were going to take her to the U.S. and find her a home." Tetsuya said.

The blood in Tea's face drained to her feet.

"NO! I can't go! I have family and friends here!" she said, running to Yami's side. Yami put an arm around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry but you must have someone over eighteen years to take care of you Tea, and Seto is too young. It's the law." He said getting up.

"Why you..."

Tea and Yami looked behind at the door. Seto stood in the doorway.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba,"

"Stop calling him 'Kaiba'!" Tea yelled. Yami hushed her as Seto walked forward.

"It's a good thing I stopped bye," an old voice said. It was Yami's grandfather, who stood behind Seto.

"Who the hell is this?" Tetsuya asked seriously.

"Excuse me, you are trespassing in this home and this conversation!" the cop yelled to Seto and Sugoroku.

Yami glared as he said "And you are not? I believe that we saw you enter this household with no one home."

Tetsuya glared back.

"Good officer, you will not take this young lady to America. They have family and friends here. A good education and a beautiful home." Sugoroku said politely.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. These she has no parent or guardian who is eighteen or older to watch over them." Tetsuya said coldly.

"Fool," Seto said with a smirk.

The cop looked surprised.

"I Sugoroku Mouto am to become Tea Gardener's permanent guardian until Seto has come of age," He said proudly. "Then he will become her guardian,"

Tea put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"But why? How?" she asked him.

Sugoroku cleared his throat. "Well you see. When Sofia died, she left her will in my possession, knowing this would happen. She saw that my grandson and her granddaughter were such good friends that she appointed me as Tea's guardian when she died." The cop looked like he just went bankrupt.

"Personally, I think they're in love," Sugoroku winked. He failed to see the shock on Seto's face.

Tea and Yami blushed blood red.

"I-I must see this will, in order to let Miss Gardener go with you." The cop said.

"The will is at the police station right now, so lets go there." Sugoroku said.

"Fine, we leave now." Tetsuya said angrily.

"_I'll see to it that you are fired."_ Seto hissed

"I'm coming too," He said

"Me too Seto!" Tea added. She took his arm but he shrugged it off gently.

"No."

Tea looked at Sugoroku sadly.

"Why not? I have a right to go."

"Tea no. We'll explain this whole thing when we get back." Seto said.

Sugoroku and the cop left the house. Seto quickly gave Tea a reassuring look before following Sugoroku.

"All this on Christmas Eve. How horrible." Tea said with a sad sigh. Yami looked at her.

"Maybe not all that bad. Please...will you join me for Christmas?"

Tea turned to see Yami smiling gently at her. She couldn't smile so she just shook her head and went up stairs.

"Good night, Yami," She said quietly. Yami then herd a door shut.

* * *

_A/N_

_Gah...did I make Seto a little more like...Seto? Hope so. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, took me a while thou._

_**THIS STORY IS FOR SHIRO!!!**_


	8. Chapter Seven

After changing into something more comfortable, Tea left her house and started to walk down the street in the beautiful Christmas Eve night. Nobody was on the street except her.

"_Yami" _Tea whispered, looking at the ground.

_I was so mean to him, after what he'd done to cheer me up...a Christmas with him..._

Tea walked by a museum with a huge sign on it.

"What's this?" she said as he looked at the sign. She read:

**New at the Museum of Egypt:**

**Egypt's mistress, Ishizu, has just opened a new exhibit on Ancient Egypt. Her rare items are on show on Christmas day! Bring your family and friends!**

"Wow. Sounds like fun,"

_I'll bring Yami here tomorrow. He likes this kinda stuff..._

"Sure does,"

Tea turned to see Ryou standing in winter clothes. She smiled at them and just stood there.

"Hey, did you like the ball?" Tea asked. Ryou seemed to fidget a bit. He walked closer to her.

"It was very nice. Too formal for my taste thou," he said quietly. Tea noted a voice change, but just ignored it.

When he walked over to her, Tea noticed something shine gold on his chest.

"What's that?"

"This? Oh just an old piece of rubbish," Ryou said with a smirk on his face.

There was silence. Ryou looked at Tea, who was looking at the museum sign.

"Your such a mysterious person. I wonder if we knew each other in the ancient times..." he said quietly.

"I've always wondered that too," Tea. She looked at Ryou.

"Really?"

He nodded, his chocolate eyes...they look to hold many secrets.

"I'm going to take a closer look, see if I can see anything cool." Tea said as she walked up the stairs to a huge window.

She pressed her hands and face against the window. It was dark inside and Tea couldn't see a thing.

"Hnmm...noting. I can't see a thing! Damn. I want to see the exhibits tonight!" Tea said in her child-like voice, whinnying.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" Ryou said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Don't be mean to me!" Tea said in a whiney voice. She pouted and then smiled at him.

"Your such a baby!" Ryou said with a annoyed sigh. He fingered his necklace when she turned toward the window again. She looked hard enough and saw a slab of hieroglyphs.

"Oh look! I see something!"

_Flash of light, her room went in flames._

Tea jerked back. Ryou seemed to notice what she was looking at.

"That kingdom, was a peaceful place then. Pharaoh Atemu ruled then," She said louder.

"What happened?" Tea said sadly.

"Well, an theif wanted the treasure of Atemu's kingdom. He couldn't get it so he ordered his army to burn the kingdom and kill all. Including the Pharaoh, his wife, and their only child."

Tea looked at him, then at another slab.

"Do you not know of this terror? You dream of it don't you?" Ryou asked knowingly. Tea looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"The people who own the millennium items have seen their past lives before. Friends and family of those people have too. All except for one."

"I don't have a millennium item though." Tea protested.

"Ah, but you hold something more precious than an item!" Ryou said out loud. The pupil in Ryou's eye necklace started to glow. Ryou grabbed Tea and threw her against the wall. She hit her head and fell backward onto the cold concrete. Blood flowed slowly from her head.

* * *

"**_TEA?!" _**

Yami rose from his bed, scaring Yugi from his sleep.

"Wha? Yami? Can't you see the time?" Yugi groaned.

"Tea's in trouble!" Yami yelled as he jumped out of bed. Yugi then sprang up, following is elder brother.

* * *

_A/N_

_This has to be the shortest chappie in the story...I'm ashamed! Not really...Next chappie coming up soon!_


	9. Chapter Eight

A young girl's nude body lay on the ground of the spring pond. Water lapped gently at her head. Apparently she slipped.

"Anzu? Are you not done yet?" a woman's voice asked. No answer.

"Anzu?"

The woman was one of the five priests who serve the Pharaoh. Her name was Ishizu, priestess of the millennium necklace. She was also the temporary guardian of the young Anzu. Anzu was the young sister to the High Priest Seth.

"_Ishizu?"_ Anzu mumbled, inhaling a mouthful of water. She sprang up and began to cough violently. Ishizu ran over to the girl and forced her head up.

"Look up!" she said. Anzu complied and looked up. Her cough cleared.

"Thank you,"

"Has my brother returned?"

Ishizu looked up from her studies. Anzu walked toward her wearing a white dress and a simple gold necklace.

"I'm afraid not, Anzu," Ishizu said. "Why don't you read with me? I'm sure your brother will be proud,"

Anzu gave her a pleading look, which caused Ishizu to laugh.

"I want to explore the market," Anzu said. Ishizu sighed.

"You know how your brother feels about the market Anzu,"

Anzu pouted.

"Fine, just be home by sundown." Ishizu said to her turning to her studies. Anzu hugged her friend and she took off. Ishizu couldn't help but smile.

* * *

There were many people walking around, shops in every place. Children ran in play. Anzu felt happy at this sight.

Not thinking, Anzu lowered the cloth that kept her mouth hidden to reveal her beautiful face.

Lots of men stared at her. Mostly for her stunning cerulean colored eyes.

She wandered for hours, looking at jewelry, and seeing places. She then wandered to a place were a beautiful fountain stood. There were many beautiful trees, but no one was around. She looked into the pond that circled the fountain. She saw herself...and then the face of a man on the other side. She looked up to see a tall man in a brown tunic. He smiled at her evilly.

"You're a pretty girl. Why don't you come to me and say hi." He said starting to walk toward her. Anzu stepped back and right into another man. He grabbed both her hands tightly. He noted the gold bangles on her wrists.

"Not wise for someone to run from my boss." The other man said with a chuckle.

"Let me go!" she said as she kick the man holding her in the balls. He released her and yelped in pain. Anzu ran as fast as she could.

"Feisty one! Lets get her!" the man yelled as he ran after her. The kicked man ran after his boss.

Anzu ran in so many places, she didn't even know were she was. Only a few people walked around.

"I've never realized that this kingdom is so big." She said panting.

"There she is!" the men yelled. Anzu ran, but slower than before. She was wearing herself out.

She ran to what looked like a garden. Running still, she passed bye a man taller than her. He was hooded, so Anzu couldn't see his face. The man looked back at her, then slid into another passage way.

Anzu ran and ran until she met a dead end. The two men found her and started to close in on her.

"Finally sweet heart. Why did you go away?" the man said as he picked Anzu up by her throat. He pressed her against the wall and slapped her twice.

"You have no honor! That's why!" he then slapped her so hard that her right side of her head hit the wall. She started to bleed. The other man ripped the dress right off Mariana, exposing her under dress she was wearing before she left her other home. He could see golden bangles on her ankles and her upper arm.

_She's wealthy..._

"Why should I have honor for a slime devil like you!" she was slapped again. Dazed, Anzu tried to get out of his grip, but she was too weak, so instead, she yelled for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE! Help me..."

The men laughed. The boss crept his face closer to hers.

"No one can hear you. This is the royal garden. No one ever comes here!" he said evilly. He forced a kiss on her, but this time she bit him as hard as she could on his bottom lip. He yelped in pain.

"Why you little!" he raised his hand to hit her again until he herd his companion yelp in pain and fall to the ground. The boss turned his head to see the hooded man standing next to the boss's companion.

"Who the hell are you?" he sneered at the hooded man. The man took a step forward with his right foot, forming his body at slight angle.

"How the hell could a man of your size hurt such a beautiful woman?" the man asked coolly. The boss let go of Anzu. She fell to the ground like an injured bird.

"So you want to be a hero? HA! A skinny man like you! Like a coward, hiding his face." The boss said laughing. Anzu raised her head to see the two men.

The hooded man shook his head slowly.

"If I showed you my face, for sure you would feel fear in your spine." He said coolly.

"Never! Show me your face coward!" boss said. The man raised his hands, and pulled back his hood. It was young Atemu who stood. His eyes were sharp and his crown that rested on his forehead gleamed gold. He glared.

"W-what? The Pharaoh? P-please! F-f-forgive me!" the boss said falling to his knees.

"We'll take them Pharaoh." Said to guards behind Atemu, who didn't realize they were there. A man with a long French braid picked up the fallen man while the boss followed another guard.

All Anzu could do was stare. Atemu quickly went to her side. He held her gently in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he said with concern in his voice. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you kind... Pharaoh..." she said before she fainted. He picked her up and took her with him.

* * *

_A/N_

_EVIL CLIFF HANGER!! DUN DUUNN DUUUUNNNN!_


	10. Chapter Nine

Inside the castle, Anzu woke up in a beautiful room. She sat up in the bed. Her head ached a bit but she was fine. She slipped off the bed and looked at herself. She was wearing a beautiful lavender gown that had a white ancient eye on her chest. She also felt a bandage wrapped around the right side of her head.

In the reflection of the mirror, she saw Ishizu open the doors and walk in.

"What a trouble maker," she laughed. Anzu turned and looked at her with a smile.

"You were lucky,"

"Did Atemu really save me?" Anzu asked. She walked a short distance to her bed and lay back down. Ishizu nodded.

"You had a blow to the head and passed out. You lost some blood, but you shall recover within days." The Ishizu smiled kindly.

"I must say though, the Pharaoh has never taken women to his room and let her rest in his bed."

Anzu blushed when she heard this.

"Why not my room?"

"Well. Your brother is home. He'd kill you _and_ me if he ever found out you were in the market,"

Anzu realized what the Pharaoh has done for her. If Seth ever found out that she has left...it meant no food for a week. Well not that harsh...but bad.

"May I? I mean walk around the castle? I understand if you don't want me too." Anzu asked with a soft smile. Ishizu gave her a confused smile.

"You may of course! You're the sister of the High Priest. You don't need to ask me," She said. Then she made a serious face at Anzu.

"I must warn you, if you feel any head ache, you must come back to rest, understood?"

"Yes ma'm." Anzu curtsied and then walked through the doors.

* * *

Anzu wandered to corridors of the giant castle. She was hoping to run into the Pharaoh and thank him properly for saving her, but she only saw guards and some nobles walking around.

"Anzu?!" a young girl called from the other end of a corridor. The girl ran up to her with a pleasant smile. Anzu recognized her at once.

"Mana!"

"Anzu!"

Both girls took hands and jumped up and down. They were both good friends. Mana had long blond hair and cerulean eyes.

"You must bath now! The Pharaoh will require your presence at the feast tonight!" she said happily. Mana took Anzu's hand and led her to a pair of giant doors.

Inside, there was a pool in the middle of the room. Rocks were inside the pond that hid parts of the pool. The room was hot and steamy.

"A hot spring?" Anzu asked politely. Mana shook her head.

"This is the bathing room. You shall wash in this hot water. It's quite nice...the Pharaoh tells me." Mana giggled softly.

Anzu looked around cautiously.

"There is no one else in here, if there was, we would hear him or her in the water." Mana reassured her.

"I'll have to take care of some business. Two guards will be standing outside near the door, just in case." Mana left the room.

Anzu looked at the clear, hot water. She got undressed and slipped into the water. She then dunked her head under and then resurfaced. The hot water relived the pressure off her wounds.

"I can get use to this," She said softly.

Anzu leaned against one of the rocks in the pool. She looked up at the ceiling, and then at the poolside. Skimming the edge of the pool, a gleam of gold caught her eye.

"What's that?" she swam up to the glimmer.

On the poolside were a crown, but not just any crown, it belonged to the Pharaoh. Anzu looked at the crown carefully.

"Very detailed. Not a scratch on it." She murmured.

She spotted something else that was gold. A pyramid shaped necklace. She picked it up and examined it.

"A huge puzzle necklace?" she said as she ran her finger along one of the piece's cracks.

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Anzu put the puzzle down and dove into the water and swam behind a rock. The door opened.

"Were did I put those...ah!" a rich voice whispered. Anzu peeked over the rock to see Atemu bend over to get his crown. He put it on and then bent again to get his puzzle, but knocked it into the water on accident. He cursed under his breath.

He reached into the water but couldn't reach it at the bottom. Getting up, he then slipped on the wet poolside and into the pool with a big splash. Anzu couldn't help but laugh.

((OO...slick))

He quickly got out of the water when he heard Anzu's laugh.

"Whose there?" he demanded after straitening himself out from getting out of the pool. He started to walk slowly around the poolside, scanning the water for a body. Anzu put a hand over her mouth and brought her body, neck down, underwater. The footsteps got louder.

"Show yourself now!" He warned as his footsteps stopped. Anzu decided to speak up before trouble started.

"Its only me," she said as soft as she could. The pharaoh was in shock to hear a woman's voice.

_Anzu?!_

"Oh my, Anzu?! Please forgive me!" he said as he turned away from the pool's water in embarrassment. "I-I thought..."

Anzu saw him turn, relived for some privacy.

"I'll get what you dropped into the pool." She swam to the puzzle and put it on the poolside again. She then swam away from it, keeping her body submerged. The pharaoh spotted his necklace and went to get it. Anzu poked her head out from behind a nearby rock to watch him. He saw her and smiled gently. He then noticed the bandage that was still wrapped around her head.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he put the necklace around his neck. Anzu blushed.

"I feel a little better than from before, thank you."

Pharaoh blushed as he saw a sneak of pink tinted flesh from her collar bone. He felt uncomfortable and so headed toward the door.

"Well, there are clean towels over there." He pointed toward a pile of neatly stacked white towels.

"I shall see you at dinner tonight?" Anzu nodded.

Atemu, not looking, walked square into the door and fell back. Anzu swam toward the fallen man.

((Oo aww my gawd...))

"Are you ok?!" she said resting her hands on the poolside. He got up and rubbed his back. "Yah, I'm fine." His face turned blood red. He then left the room.

Anzu got out, toweled herself off, and wrapped a towel around her slim body. She left the room and quickly walked to her. She couldn't help but smile after seeing the Pharaoh run smack into a door.

* * *

Inside, she saw Mana sitting on the bed holding a white outfit.

"Mana?" Anzu said as she closed the door and walked toward her.

"Surprised? I have a gift for you!" She held up a white top and long skirt.

Later on, Anzu was wearing a white toob top with a long white skirt. She wore a gold collar and a gold hip belt along with this outfit. She looked like a goddess.

"Your beautiful! I'm sure you're going to catch the eye of our Prince!" Mana said happily. Anzu looked at her with a frown.

"Mana! I always eat with the Pharaoh! Besides, it's a special event I hear. That's all."

"Sure." Mana responded. "Follow me now!" she took Anzu's hand, and led her out to the feast hall.

"Have fun!" Mana said as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, faces turned toward her figure. Anzu spotted the Pharaoh strait ahead of her, sitting at his throne. He looked bored.

"Anzu," Ishizu greeted her. Mahado, another fellow priest, nodded his head in greetings.

Atemu wasn't looking forward to this feast. The High Priest was to bring back guests from the country of Rome. He's dealt with Romans before. Never liked their... 'outgoing' personalities. He needed to think on something else.

His eyes drifted around the hall...and rested on a fine young brunette. Her azure eyes locked with his scarlet ones. She smiled brightly.

That's when he got up.

Anzu saw Atemu walking towards her, and panicked. She stood stiff.

"Highness," she said with a smile. Atemu gave her a curious look.

"Feeling well Anzu?" he asked. She nodded, forcing her body to relax. She was about to speak, until the hall doors burst open. A short, old man ran in as fast as he could, he tripped (which earned a chuckle from the people) and regained his run to the Pharaoh.

"M-My lord!" the short man huffed. Anzu recognized him to be Gebelk; an acquaintance to her brother. Atemu looked down on Gebelk.

"Excuse my intrusions milady," he apologized to Anzu, with a queer smile. Anzu looked away.

"What is the problem?" Atemu asked seriously as he noted the many faces looking in their direction. Gebelk quickly put his act in order.

"The High Priest is being held captive!" he said. Anzu's ears strained.

"_My brother?!"_ she exclaimed. Gebelk looked at her.

"Yes. Their demands are for...," he sighed as he stared at Anzu. "Lady Anzu,"

Atemu shot a look at Anzu, who looked very, very ill. She couldn't stand to hear more, and ran off to her brother's room.

Gebelk handed the Pharaoh a note.

"This was given to us bye a messenger,"

Atemu looked at the note questionably, and then unfolded it. He read over it, but was unable to comprehend its text. Calling over Mahado, Atemu handed it over to the priest who could understand the Latin text.

_Atemu,_

_We have the young priest, Seth. He is unharmed...for now. In order to get him back, got to the Great Waterfall east of the kingdom on the first full moon. Send only the young maiden Anzu. If she is not there at the night of the full moon, the priest will be killed. Our master awaits._

Atemu's fist began to shake violently.

"Is he really ok Gebelk?" he asked in a frim voice. Gebelk looked uneasy.

"They hit him over the head. That is the damage I hear," he said making a grim face. Mahado read over the note again. His eyebrows rose in shock.

"My lord, the next full moon is tomorrow night! What shall we do?" Mahado studied his friend.

"I-I don't know" Atemu said sadly.

_Anzu..._

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Gawd, nine chapters so far...(excluding the prologue of course)**_

**_I sincerely apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. I started this story years ago. I guess I should go over them...later. I'll do better in the upcoming chapters._**

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Cookies and milk for all!!!**_


	11. Chapter Ten

The next morning, Anzu woke up. She dressed in her peasant clothing and put her hood and mouth mask on. She left her room quietly so guards wouldn't hear her. With money in hand, she set out to the market to try and buy her a strong horse.

She fingered the note Atemu gave her in her pocket.

"_Do not fear for him...I'll find him Anzu," _He then made her promise to stay put. She wouldn't have it.

The market was packed in the morning. People yelling to try and sell or buy products. Many shops had beautiful jewelry that Anzu was tempted to buy, but was steered away with thoughts of Seth being killed.

She finally found an old man sitting by a selection of beautiful horses. Each one was properly groomed and healthy to the bone.

"Milady. Interested in buying a horse?" the old man said kindly. Anzu smiled as she looked at one of the horses.

"I am,"

She spotted a beautiful horse with tan skin with a black mane and tale. The horse also had black muzzle. Anzu went to it and started to stroke its strong neck.

"Your so beautiful." She said as the horse looked at her. She then looked at the old man.

"I'll take him." She said happily.

"Ah, a wise choice, my finest buck-skin. He's 500 rubes though. Can you pay?" the man said with doubt in his voice. Anzu smiled again.

"Just 500 rubes? He should be more, but no matter." Anzu untied the horse and handed the old man a sack of rubes. "Heres the money. Good bye." She said as she led her horse away.

Anzu led her horse to the royal gardens were a spring of fresh water was. The horse, looking thankful, drank the water. She stroked the neck of her horse.

"What shall I call you?" she said as the horse lifted its head to look at her. She stood there thinking, and then a name came to her. "Anubis. I shall call you Anubis," Anubis gently nudged her with his head like he agreed with the name.

"You have a little habit of coming back here," a rich voice said from behind her. She turned to see Atemu mounted on a pure black horse about the same size of Anubis.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Anzu said as she turned her horse around. She then mounted Anubis.

"Why did you buy a horse?" Atemu asked kindly. Anzu lowered her moth mask and looked at him.

"I think he was treated wrong," She lied. Atemu frowned at her.

"You promised Anzu. _Do not leave me_," he said. Anzu looked hurt but steered her horse to face away.

"You mustn't go! They will surly kill you and your brother! I don't want that to happen to you!" Atemu said calmly but seriously. Anzu held the reins to Anubis tight in her grasp.

"No! I must get him home!" she yelled as she pressed the sides of Anubis, making him run.

_I'm sorry..._

"_Anzu!"_ Atemu yelled as he started to chase after her.

Their horses ran through the labyrinth of a market. Anzu was ahead.

_Stop chasing me!_ Her mind screamed.

"ANZU! STOP!" he yelled after her. They came to the kingdom gates and ran into the desert. This time, Atemu's horse had the advantage. His horse was built to run through the desert sands, Anzu's was not.

His horse got up right besides Anubis.

Atemu jumped off his horse and knocked Anzu off her horse and both went flying. The Pharaoh landed right on top of Anzu.

He got up coughing sand out of his mouth, so did Anzu. Seeing the position he was in, he quickly rolled off onto the sand. "Are you ok?" he asked as he coughed some more. She nodded her head.

They both sat there in the sand.

"Anzu, please understand. I don't want you to get hurt." Atemu said quietly. Anzu looked at him, anger flaring in her heart.

"Why? Why did you save me before? You're trying to save me now." She answered quietly. Atemu leaned over, and pinned her to the ground. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately. Anzu blushed at his sudden move. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

_He kissed me..._

"Atemu? Why?" she whispered. Atemu stroked a strand of hair out of Mariana's face and smiled softly.

"I'm in love with you..." he admitted. Anzu blushed when he said this.

"When I saw you being chased by those men, I couldn't help but help you in your need of rescuing. Then when you passed out, I saw the beauty in you and so fell in love."

Anzu was touched. She also felt love for him.

"Highness, I'm so sorry. My burden is leaning on you and... I-I love you too," She began to cry softly. Atemu got her on her feet and held her gently in his arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest.

He kissed her on her head and then got her on Anubis. He mounted his horse and looked at her.

"Don't worry. We'll get you brother back. I promise."

* * *

Later that night, Anzu lay in bed. Atemu had sent his most trusted guard and his right hand man to watch over her for the night.

She sighed and got up from her bed. Peering out the door crack, she saw the guards standing in front of the door. She then put her plan into action.

She silently crept to a small trap door. She slipped into it and crawled in its small tunnel. The tunnel led to an opening outside of the kingdom's protective wall. Anzu crawled out of the tunnel and looked around.

There stood Anubis ready to ride into the night. She approached him and stroked his neck. He nudged her affectionately.

"Good boy. Now, lets go." She whispered to the horse as she mounted him. Anubis started to trot quietly until they were a safe distance away from the walls. He then broke into a fast gallop.

_I feel sorry for breaking my promise to the Pharaoh, but I have to save my brother! _

The full moon lit the desert sand with a soft blue glow. They couldn't get lost, the horse shoes marks from earlier were still there.

It wasn't long until Anzu could hear the sound of falling water. The waterfall came into sight.

The falling water looked like diamonds falling from heavens from the moon's light.

Anzu saw no one in sight. She patted Anubis and took out a small oval shaped object. It was a flute like musical instrument called an Ocarina. Seth gave it to her when she was 8 years old.

She brought it to her lips and played a song Seth taught her. He said it was called a 'lullaby'.

As she played the song, she could see an image of Seth playing the lullaby to try and get a 5-year-old version of her to sleep. The vision brought tears to her eyes.

"What a beautiful melody. Did your brother teach you that song?" chuckled a voice. Anzu stopped playing the ocarina and put it away in Anubis' saddle pouch. She looked around frantically. No one was in sight. She was beginning to get scared.

"Can you not see me? Why do you think I wanted to meet you on a full moon?" the voice asked coldly. Anzu slowly looked at the moon, but only to see a shadow of a man hovering in mid air!

"How?" she gasped in terror. She then remembered what she was there for. "Weres my brother? Give him back!" she yelled at the man. The man frowned and lifted his hand gently.

A blue light surrounded Anzu as she was lifted off Anubis and into the air. She was then thrown onto the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Anubis reared his front legs at the man.

He paid no attention to the protective horse.

Anzu sat up and tried to catch her breath. She looked up at the man, who gave her a smirk. She glared at him.

"Why do you do this to me? To my brother? Just leave us alone!" she yelled at the man. "Who the hell are you?" she then screamed. She felt a sharp slap across her face. The man was in front of her. She could see a scar running down his right eye.

((now who could that be....))

"You watch your mouth or you brother will pay with his life!" he yelled at her as he grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air with one hand. She tried to struggle, but he was very strong.

"Lets get friendly first," He said with a chuckle.

"My name is Bakura,"

Mariana looked at him with a scowl. He smirked at her.

((dun dun duuunnnn))

"Your quite lovely when mad," he said. Anzu spat at him. Bakura yelled in rage and held his hand to slap her. She waited for the blow but it never came.

"No...it would be rude to harm one with noble blood." He dropped her to the ground. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Let us go!" Anzu screamed in pain. Bakura raised both hands and a fireball formed in each hand. He then made a giant circle out of them.

"I think...not," he laughed as he threw the ball of fire at her. But instead of hitting her, it captured her inside of the ball. She couldn't get out.

Inside the ball was heating up the temperature. She turned to Anubis who was rearing in panic. She tried to point toward the kingdom but the heat was draining her strength... eventually fainting.

* * *

Morning came and Atemu went to Anzu's room to check up on her.

"Pharaoh." The guard said.

"Good morning Honda," Atemu said calmly. He then looked at his right hand man.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly," Jounouchi was the same age as Atemu and acted just like the rookie he is.

"She's doing fine!" he said with a smile.

Just then, Anubis came galloping in. He reared at the sight of the Pharaoh.

"Anubis?" he gasped. Jounouchi and Honda grabbed the reins and tried to calm the horse.

"Easy boy! Whoa. Easy now," Atemu said to the horse as he gently patted the back of Anubis. He then glanced at Jounouchi.

"Go and check on Anzu." He said as he tried to stop Anubis from nodding his head up and down.

"Sure thing," Jounouchi said as he opened the door.

Not much longer, Honda discovered the tunnel. He then told the Pharaoh that Anzu escaped.

"I should of known. You two get a horse to ride. We need to get her _and _Seth home safely." Anubis, trusting Atemu, allowed him to ride him.

"Lets go!" Atemu yelled angrily as Anubis broke into a run.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Ahh! Another chappie gone by...the reviews really helped me update! Thanks to all! COOKIES!_**

**_To LittleAtemu: I hope your doing better Shiro!!_**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Anzu woke up in a cold, dark, damp room surrounded by iron bars. She sat up to see that she was stripped of her clothes and was only wearing a small...very short...white gown. All of her jewelry was taken also.

Looking around, she shivered at the sight of dried blood on the walls.

"Uhhhnnn..." someone moaned. Anzu jumped.

"Whose there?" she said in a whisper. She looked to see a dark figure sitting down and up against the wall. Looking closer, Anzu saw that it was her older brother, Seth.

"_Seth!"_ she cried as she crawled toward him. His hands were chained to the wall and she saw that the cuffs were cutting into his skin. Old dried and caked, blood was smudged around his wrists. Anzu touched his face, it was cold but he was still alive.

"Seth! Come on big brother! Wake up." She said slapping his face gently to wake him. His eyes slowly opened.

"Good. Come on, wake up." She whispered. His eyes widened.

"Anzu, your okay." He said weakly. He tried to hug her but the chains kept his hands back. Fresh blood seeped down his arms.

"You hurt yourself. Be careful," She said as she gently hugged him. He rested in her warmth. One could tell that Anzu and Seth were siblings. Like Anzu, Seth had azure eyes and brown hair. The only difference is that he stood a head taller than her.

She nuzzled her face in his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat.

"_You're okay,"_ she whispered. He was about to speak until-

"Well isn't this a heart warming moment?" a voice sneered. They looked to see a young man leaning against a wall. He clapped his hands and the cuffs on Seth unlocked themselves. He rubbed his wrists tenderly, which still bled freely, and pulled Anzu in his arms protectively. The man glared at them.

"Interesting. The High Priest Seth has a soft spot," he said with a mischievous smile. Seth, with little remaining strength, stood up and leaned against Anzu for some support.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked seriously. The man eyed Anzu, ignoring Seth who was glaring daggers at him.

"All I want is some..." he started. Before he cold finish, the dungeon door swung open. There stood the man Anzu saw earlier.

Bakura.

"Interrogations Marik?" Bakura sneered. The man looked at Bakura with a smirk.

"Oh whatever," Bakura said pretending to look bored. He dismissed the man and closed the door with a slam.

"Pervert," he mumbled. He looked into the cellar; Anzu was stroking Seth's hair. She turned her gaze from him- surely scared. Bakura unlocked the cellar and stepped in.

"Awe. Don't be scared. Everyone must die someday. But I can guarantee a gentle death," Bakura said with a crazed smile on his face. Seth wrenched loose of his sister's grip and ran toward Bakura. He drew back his fist. Fueled with anger, he punched him in the stomach.

Bakura wobbled back a little, then straightened up, like nothing hit him. Seth was in shock.

"Nice punch," he said coolly.

"Let me show you mine!" without warning, Bakura punched Seth in the stomach and face. Seth was sent flying against the wall.

"SETH?!" Anzu screamed as she ran to her brother. His mouth was bleeding badly. Anzu took a sleeve of her dress and wiped the blood off. He pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine," he tried to get up, but stumbled back down.

Anzu looked at Bakura with utter disgust.

"You monster! How could you do such a thing to a person?" She said walking toward Bakura. He didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" she yelled. She slapped him as hard as she could. A blue light surrounded her as Bakura lifted her with his power. A gold ring shone around his neck.

"Anzu!" Seth yelled as he tried to get up with all his might. Seth started to laugh as he spun his hand around. Anzu began to spin so fast that you couldn't see her face expression. A blue light surrounded Seth too as he was lifted into the air. Seth tried to struggle but couldn't do a thing.

"STOP THIS BAKURA!" an old voice boomed. Bakura stopped spinning his hand, which stopped Anzu. She hung limp in the air.

"What do you want old man?" Bakura said, not looking over his shoulder.

"I'm surprised at you Bakura. Playing with your toys so violently," the voice said. Bakura chuckled, his eyes on Anzu. She felt sick under his gaze.

"Seth," Bakura said again. Seth switched his gaze from Anzu to the old man. His skin cringed at the sight.

He was dress as a high priest. His skin was a grey and his eyes were like portals to the dark dimension. _Ugly._

"I am High Priest Heishin," he informed. Bakura brought his hand forward, bringing Anzu to his arms. He held her bridal style.

Heishin took Mariana's hand and kissed it.

"My, you look just like your mother... before she died that is." Anzu tried to yank her hand away but Heishin had a mighty grip. She was also very weak, and was growing weaker.

"Let go!" she demanded but he still didn't let go.

"Leave her alone you monster!" Seth yelled. Heishin slammed him against the wall with his own power.

"Now, that was uncalled for," Bakura said with a chuckle. He looked at Anzu and tightened his grip on her.

"Now Bakura is the time to put plan into action. Take you reward and I'll deal with the boy," Heishin said as a blue light formed around his free hand.

"Now go!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura said as he disappeared with Anzu. Heishin chuckled loudly.

"What do you want?" Seth demanded in anger. Heishin smiled.

"Well...I'm giving you a front row seat...of your beloved sister's death,"

* * *

Marik arrived at the kingdom gates. He raised a hand and blew the gates down with a fireball. Magic given to him by Heishin.

Smiling at the mess he made, he started toward the main chamber, were Atemu's throne lye.

Once again, he blew down the doors and entered the chamber. Atemu stood up from his throne and glared at Marik. He clenched his fist as he yelled

"I presume that you have Anzu and the High Priest Seth?!"

Marik looked at Atemu maliciously. He started toward the Pharaoh only to stop when a body blocked his path. Marik looked up to see Mahado glaring down on him.

"Magician-priest, out of my way!" Marik said to him. Atemu nodded his head and the magician backed down unenthusiastically. Marik chuckled.

"I will ask again. Where is Anzu and Seth?" the Pharaoh said, growing impatient. He had to get Anzu back.

_Anzu...love..._

Marik mumbled some words and two ebony horses galloped into the main chamber.

"Follow," he said as he mounted one. The other walked over to the Pharaoh and allowed him to mount it. Marik sped off ahead with Atemu trailing close behind.

Bakura watched the girl as she stared off into the sunset. Tears streamed down her face. This gave him all the time to admire her beauty. _Such a waste..._

He fingered the machete sitting beside him. _What a total waste of beauty...Anubis will favor your beauty...when the time comes that is... _

"When he arrives, I shall kill you in front of him and your brother," he said quietly. Anzu looked to see a hand-tied Seth sitting on a horse. He was looking up at her and she could have sworn...she saw tears in his eyes.

Atemu rode swiftly besides Marik, and a cliff came into view...then...Anzu! She was tethered to a wooden poll and the man Bakura stood beside her.

Run Pharaoh...you'll never make it... 

As Atemu rode closer, Bakura stepped toward Anzu. He lifted the machete to her throat.

"Atemu...," she choked out in tears. She could see his face, he was so worried, seeing the weapon so close to her. His horse stopped and he jumped off, running to her.

"You're too late Pharaoh!" Bakura said. And then it happened.

_Blood._

_Pouring blood from her neck._

He lost her... 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Anol shalom  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um  
Flavum  
Nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de  
Flavne...  
  
We de ze zu bu  
We de sooo a ru  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa  
(Aaahh)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku  
  
Anol shalom  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum.  
Flavum.  
M-ai shondol-lee  
Flavu... {Live on...}  
Lof flesh lay  
Nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de  
Flavne...  
Flay  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des  
Dwondi.  
Dwwoondi  
Alas sharum du koos  
Shaley koot-tum._

_Gladiator- "Now We Are Free"_

* * *

Her mind was blank until she felt her body being lifted upward. Azure eyes opened slowly to see a bright light amongst the black. Around her felt so cold, like ice, but the light felt warm on her skin.

"Frightening wasn't it?"

"Yes...am I...dead?" Tea asked quietly. She sat up only to hind herself floating. She saw a mirror image of herself. To her horror, the image talked back!

"No. Far from it Tea," her image said. Only...there was a slight difference. This Tea had darker skin...and wore fine gold jewelry and a white dress...Tea had pale skin and wore just her winter clothes.

"Anzu?" she said softly. Her image nodded and smiled softly. Tea could make out a thin scar on Anzu's neck. She shuddered and put a hand to her neck.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't of found out your past so soon Tea," Anzu spoke sadly. Tea nodded.

"Would that make me the reincarnation of you?" she asked. Anzu nodded.

"Me to you, Seth to Seto, Bakura to Ryou...and Atemu to Yami," Anzu continued. "This was done from Seth's prayer. Soon after my death, my body went through holy mummification. Seth said this prayer during the ceremony, ensuring my reincarnation," Anzu explained.

"Following decades, Atemu's death also had the same ceremony with the same prayer,"

"What about Seto?"

"Seth's prayer was done by his successor named Mokuban. His death followed Atemu's two years later,"

"And...Ryou?"

"I have no knowledge of how he came to your lifetime," Anzu said sadly. The small light grew bigger...a voice was calling her name.

"_Tea! Tea please!"_

"Yami?!"

"_Wake up love!"_

"I'm here! I hear you!" Tea yelled toward the light. Anzu watched her future self.

"Its time to go...but before you leave, I have a gift for you and Yami," Anzu said. Tea looked at herself. Anzu held a small light in her hand.

"Take it. Take care of it... _we_ never had the chance...,"

The small light floated towards Tea. The moment it touched Tea, light obscured her vision.

"_We have a pulse! She's going to be okay!"_

* * *

Anzu listened with satisfaction. She watched as Tea's body slowly disappeared.

"Live happily...,"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Nooo! No! _Azizi!_" Tea yelled as she ran after her son who managed to pickpocket his father's pocket were a lollypop was hid.

"Noooo mommy!" the little boy ran with giggles, the blue candy waving around in his little fist. Yami also tailed his son. Scooping him up, Yami brought to boy's stomach to his face and blew in it, making silly farting noises.

"That tickles!" Azizi screamed with laughter. Tea was able to snatch the candy from his hand and quickly hide it in her purse.

The little 6-year-old Azizi had spiked hair like his father and uncle, the style more so like his uncle. His cerulean blue eyes look like this dad, but had his mother's color.

Tea smiled fondly at her son and _husband_.

* * *

"_Thank Ra," Yami exhaled. He didn't know what he would do without her..._

_He took out is cell phone, about to dial everyone else until the doctor spoke._

"_Yes...but you could of lost you baby. Exactly how did this happen to her?" the doctor questioned. Yami dropped his phone and it landed in a small clatter._

"_Say WHAT?" _

"_What happened to Tea?"_

"_No. Before that,"_

"_Huh? You mean you baby?" _

_BABY?!_

"_S-S-She's pregnant?" Yami gawked. HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!_

"_Yes,"_

"_With my...,"_

"_Son,"_

* * *

Yami had been excited and scared at the news, but very proud. Tea was overwhelmed with excitement. Yugi couldn't be more confused but happy. And Seto...well lets just say it took him a long time to take in the info.

Even harder was when Seto gave Tea away for Yami to marry shortly after the baby news. The wedding was held in Egypt, of course, in an oasis near Cairo.

Eight months later, little Azizi Mutou was born on July 17th, 2004 in Cairo, Egypt.

Yami and Tea were forever grateful to Anzu and Atemu...

Bestowing the greatest gift to them...

_The End_


End file.
